Hrad Candy, Soft Core Just As Sweet
by bxk-maniac
Summary: Bne sneaks into kevin's room, and finds somethin else !


_**Warning**_: slight explicit content , rated k+ for assurance !

Its Yaoi couple , so don't read unless you like coupling !

* * *

"Oh , dang !. This one's Kevin's badge!"

Ben and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothies, Ben's most favourite place in the world. Ben had managed to cajole Kevin into handing him the plumber's badge , just to examine it , for fun. The raven-haired teen had warned Ben to return it when he demanded. The brunette agreed.

What happened ? Ben handed him his own badge instead ! And there was no turning back now ! Kevin was already reluctant handing Ben his stuff, and now if he found that he had accidentally switched it with his…..

He somehow had to get it back. But how ?

Ahhhh! Yes, of course!

The next day-

"Uhh, Kevin ?", asked Ben, timidly drawing circles on the ground, with his shoe.

"Where're you goin' with this?" ,asked Kevin suspiciously, turning to look at him with his luscious brown eyes, leaning against his green Camero.

" My…parents. they aren't home, and I forgot the key…so I was kinda hopin' if you'd let me over to your place…till they come back at midnight."

"Mmm-hmm!", he raised an eyebrow, " How come you didn't mention that all day ? Its almost evening."

"Guess I sort of ..forgot?", attempted Ben.

"Nasty excuse, kid. But since _when_ have we asked each other if we could stay over ?", smiled Kevin.

"Phew.", thought Ben. He had planned to switch the badges back by sneaking into Kevin's room.

"Make yourself at home, Tennyson! ,", giving Ben another dazzling smile , throwing the car-keys on the nearby teapoy and walking into the kitchen.

An hour passed while Ben tried to find excuses to go upstairs without looking suspicious.

"_Finally_ ! Kevin's room !", sighed Ben ,finally able to sneak into the older teen's messy masculine room.

Typical. Ben had been in Kevin's room a lot of times, but never rummaged through all his stuff. He looked here and there, but couldn't find the badge. And then he found himself standing infront of a large locker-like cupboard. "Might as well check it out.", he shrugged.

Thankfully there were no locks on it. Once opened, his mouth dropped open—

The inside of the door was covered in photos; every inch of space of the door's inside. Photoes of Ben ,Kevin, Gwen when they were 10, all sorts of poses and expressions, a strip of photos from a photo booth, of himself and the Goth, goofing off, with smirks, childish pouts, and silly faces. All sorts of pictures , of Kevin, with his car, at the beach, in his first tux, …..with Ben ?

"Of course ! At the school party.", smiled Ben. Here and there all sorts of pics,..until he found one that touched him most—

There was a picture of Ben's 10 year old self grinning and another one taken a few days ago, with the same grin. The two pictures were attached together side-by-side, carefully, with cello-tape.

What actually touched Ben was that the attached-photos were stuck in a safe corner of the door , with a rough red-marker heart on it's side.

A blush heated Ben's face. Isn't pictures of Ben( in the two stages of his life when he met Kevin), with a heart , supposed to mean…

_Kevin…__**likes**__ me ?...Nah…_

Well, enough scrounging memories. He decided to check the insides of the cupboard, and scrammed among stuff : comics, car magazines, dumb bells, alien-techs, and…..a diary ?

_Kevin? A diary ? The blunt expressioned , hard feeling hunk ? And such a sensitive thing of possession?_

It definitely said 'Diary: Kevin Levin' on the front!

But what was inside wasn't diary entries, it was full of lists ! Lists of people he liked , hated , things he loved, hated , things that bothered him, yada,yada,yada.

One list that caught Ben's eye :

Things I Crave :

1-cars

2-the colour black

3-Ben

4-rock music

5-….

….

'_BEN? '…I'm in his list ?He c-c-craves me ? And no sign of Gwen's name anywhere near it !_

_Nah…._

Another one:

People I Love:

Ben

Ben

Ben

Ben

…

Ben's mouth flew open, so wide, his jaws hurt!

_What the hell?_

He couldn't read anymore, because he could pick up faint breaks of Kevin's ipod music ,loud even though he had earplugs on.

_He's coming ! What do I do?_

Ben quickly put back the book in its messy place , and closed the door of the cupboard.

Kevin approaches, music becoming clearer.

_Oh man…! _

One look at the bathroom in Kevin's room, and Ben decided to hide there.

The door of Kevin's room flew open, as the teen stylishly slid into the room as if on ice, and the song blared from his earplugs:

'My first kiss went a little like this-

No more sailors an' no more soldiers,

Got your name in a heart, tattooed upon the shoulders

Kiss like whisky ,gets me drunk

And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue…-'

Then , with a single swing, he switched the ipod off, and pulled it off him, and threw it on the table. No idea Ben's in the bathroom.

Ben was absolutely struggling. Where would he hide? His eyes rested on the shower curtain that hid the large bathtub behind it. In a flash, Ben climbed into the tub, pulled the curtain halfway , and sat down in the tub huddled behind the curtain so Kevin wouldn't see him. He hoped like hell that Kevin would go back down stairs.

Kevin actually walked into the bathroom!

He walked in his usual slow manner, and looked at the mirror above the wash basin. "Lookin' good, handsome.", said he to his reflection.

Then, he turned on the tap and washed his face. Then looked in the mirror again.

"Hmm. I guess a little wash should make me fresher. Besides, this hair aint gonna 'handsome' itself !"

Next moment, to Ben's excitement(who could peer at Kevin without the older one seeing him), Kevin cupped his hands under the running tap, and splashed the collected water over his head.

Just watching the glass-like drops slide down his raven hair, made Ben's neck prick with heat. Wow. Kevin looked great when wet!

Then, the wet headed teen pondered , "I guess I'll flex up myself ,altogether !"

Ben had to bit down his lip hard, to stop from squealing, when he watched Kevin take off his two shirts. The dashing teen cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck, and let out a relaxed sigh.

Ben? Far from relaxed. He was burdened under the sudden arousal of sensuality.

Even as he watched, Ben saw a drop of colour-less water slide down Kevin's spine, between the strong shoulder blades, down the narrow waist. Ben shivered with excitement.

_Just look at him! Wow! Control it Ben. Stay calm…._

It was taking all of Ben's might to keep himself from whimpering.

It sent chills down his spine to watch drops trickle down Kevin's well-built chest. Why did he have to be so…so…ILLEGALLY, UNFAIRLY HOT?

Kevin seemed to be about to unbuckle his pants as well, but stopped and walked over to the collection of shower gels he had, and tried to decide which one to use.

"Should I use Axe spice, or Axe heat ? Spice? Heat? Spice? Heat?"….

"So _that's_ what he uses ! No wonder he smells so good ! That scent ….", gulped Ben, trying hard, hard , hard to stay shut.

"I think spice 'ill do. It 'ill heat things up a bit !", smiled Kevin, unaware of Ben gaping hungrily at the super model body.

He flicked open the top of the shower gel bottle with one hand, while with the other he tried to turn on the shower, reaching into the shower curtains, as Ben held his breath, Kevin's hand missing his head by an inch. As he was busy reading the manual on the bottle, he hadn't noticed that a splat of the blue gel had dripped on the floor.

The water splashed down , filling the tub, Ben was drenched ,trying to make the splashes sound as if there's nothing in the tub.

Water filled up to his collar bones.

Kevin set the bottle aside and turned to the curtain. One whack and it completely swings aside, revealing a huddled-up Ben , wet-headed.

"WHAT THE ? _TENNYSON_?"

"uhh..hi,Kevin….", grinned Ben sheepishly, wiggling his fingers as the hello gesture.

"What're you doin' in my bathtub?", asked the older teen, in his sensuous drawling voice, a pair of half-lidded brown eyes demanding explanations.

"I...umm…_that_ is an excellent question….", stammered Ben, trying not to cry out "You're so hot, I could eatcchyoo up !"

"Ben?", asked Kevin again.

"I…"

"Just get outta my tub, kid", mumbled Kevin irritatedly, as he stepped forward and put out a hand to help soggy Ben up,….. when Kevin's foot slipped on the splat of blue gel, and he tumbled forward!

A few moments and the teens were one on top the other , perfectly, under the water. Kevin's heavy body thumped against Ben's slender frame.

Under the water, their faces close, Kevin noticed how beautiful Ben's green eyes were, all crystal-like and iridescent while his hair surrounded his head like hazel velvet threads. Ben wanted to drown into the now even more sensuous eyes that Kevin had , under water, his raven hair tumbling softly around his head, like wisps.

Only when they were out of breath, did they move. More like, Kevin moved. He had his palms on the tub floor, on either side of Ben's head, so, he pushed at the palms, thereby raising himself out of the water.

A large intake of breath, and Kevin quickly moved away to the opposite end of the tub. Ben rose soon.

Kevin stared at Ben, his brown eyes boring through the strands of black hair that stuck to his face, some hair spilling on his shoulders. He was upto his collar bones in water.

Ben stared back, green eyes staring through the fringe of his brunette mop.

Kevin looked away irritated and possibly disgusted.

_Woah. Is this the same guy who wrote that he craved me ?_

"Ben, get outta my tub.", he growled.

"I cant. Im sort of stuck. You'ill have to get out first."

"Fine. Even in my own tub",mumbled the older one, as he stood up in a sudden movement, water like waterfalls poured off the crevices of his chest,dramatically.

Ben almost gaped greedily, but managed to gulp instead. He regretted having made Kevin get up first. He felt that he was about to melt and dissolve in the water around them.

Kevin got off ,and out of the bath room.

Ben followed ,shivering horribly.

* * *

"So,…..you..wanna tell me what just happened in there?',asked Kevin, sipping at the cocoa drink, watching a blanketed Ben sipping a cup of the same .

Ben bit his lower lip, "Arent you cold?", looking at Kevin, who sat in a pair of dry pants and no shirt!

"Nah. Im used to it."

Ben pondered for a while before answering the previous question. Then, when he finally turned to tell him, he realized that Kevin had inched closer ,and sat right next to him. Ben simply gazed at Kevin.

"So?"

"Yeah.."

And Ben gave him the truth…about the badge.

But he didn't say anything about the photos or the book.

"So you are _freakin'_ scared of me ?",asked Kevin casually.

"No…I didn't want to upset you..",stammered Ben,

"Im sorry, though, for the way I behaved in there. Guess I got a bit backed up."

"YOU? IM the one who should apologize for getting into your room."

A long silence.

"So,. not gonna tell me what you think of my lists ?"

Ben froze, and gave an audible gulp.

Kevin actually laughed. He then whispered into Ben's left ear, "Love the way you look when you're nervous".

"I…"

"Tell me . What did you think?"

"How did you know I read it ?"

"All in the way it was kept back."

"Oh"

"Tell me already!"

"OK FINE ! I LOVE YOU ,TOO!", snapped Ben in frustration, and suddenly gasped at what he had just said.

"That's more like it.", moaned Kevin ,squeezing closer to Ben, his bare chest squashed against Ben's left side of the body.

A single tug at the blanket ,that enveloped an equally bare chested Ben, made Ben turn and face Kevin. And the next second, Kevin's hand gripped Ben's jaw and pulled his face closer until his lips sealed around Ben's.

That was all Ben needed.

He raised his arms ,warm under the covers, and tightened them around Kevin's neck and gripped at his hair, as the blanket fell off with an ignored thud, and Kevin's arms went around Ben's slender waist.

Their skins almost fused together; such was the tightness of the hug. Warm and soothing, the feel of each one's skin over the other was enough to lubricate the kiss into something _more._

The passionate and vigorous kiss lasted for a long time, finally halted for breath, lips swollen and moist.

Foreheads touching, chests heaving, pulses racing at the speed of light, the boys had no other thought in their head except of each other's love.

"Since..when..?", gasped Kevin..gasping for air, nails digging into the back of Ben's neck.

"Dunno..dunno,",gasped Ben frustratedly shaking his head, "always been there…always.."

Kevin may have regained control over breathing , but he had no say over the ecstasy seeping through him. He pinned a dazed Ben on the floor, running his lips all over Ben's neck, shoulders and collar bones.

"Mnnghhh….", moaned Ben as Kevin's hand traveled down to his waist, pushing the pants below the waist…

Soon, pants and boxers were lying around, with only the warmth of their bodies and one small blanket , to protect themselves from the cold.


End file.
